The present invention relates to a jewelry holder with at least two movable and interchangeable stands. While several different kinds of jewelry holders are known, there is a need for a jewelry holder that is simple to manufacture yet provides easy access to the jewelry.
One type of jewelry holder is in the form of a container with relatively high side and back walls and a top that is hinged to the back wall to permit access into the container. Earring stands are fixed to the bottom of the container. A particular problem with this type of earring holder is that it is very difficult to insert and remove the jewelry from the stands because the side walls and hinged top limit the amount of space available.
To solve that problem, it has been proposed to provide an earring rack on a base. The rack has legs that fit within holes provided in the base. A particular disadvantage to this type of jewelry holder is that the stand, if removed from the base, cannot be placed on a table, dresser top, or similar horizontal surface without falling over.
Yet another type of jewelry holder proposes racks that slide into a box-like container having a single open side. Again, a problem with this type of jewelry holder is that because the racks are designed as an integral part of the box-like container when the racks are removed from the container, the rack cannot be placed on a horizontal surface without failing over. In addition, because there is only one open side, access to the jewelry is difficult.